


ALFA & DONCEL (NaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BL, Boys' Love, Celos, Doncel, Drama & Romance, Finalizado, Historia Corta, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, One Shot, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: En un mundo cohabitan dos especies diferentes, la de Alfas con omegas, así como donceles y varones , cada quien tiene su espacio y tierras, quedando prohibido invadir el territorio del otro.Hasta que una enfermedad hace que ambas especies deban acordar un tratado que obliga  a comprometerse a un Sasuke doncel con un alfa, y a Charasuke omega con un varón.Si quieres saber que pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100%  NaruSasu y MenCharaOne~shotLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	ALFA & DONCEL (NaruSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del inicio: 
> 
> *Se ve a Neko más muerta que viva*.
> 
> Sasu: Ha tenido mucho trabajo... pero vivirá... creo, realmente no me importa.
> 
> Neko: @.@ Se agradece la preocupación... por cierto, hola a todos.
> 
> Naru: n.n/ Los extrañábamos. 
> 
> Neko: Pues no sé si recordarán, pero por motivo de llegar a los 2,500 seguidores en Wattpad, di un One~shot a gusto del ganador, aunque al final prometí dos, pues bien, algo tarde pero aquí está el primer One~shot, dedicado a @kurumi-san.
> 
> Ella pidió un omegarverso vs Donceles. Dos mundos completamente diferentes que los protagonistas perdieran a sus amores y el Omega fuera con el varón del mundo de Donceles y el doncel con el Alfa.
> 
> Con NaruSasu y MenChara
> 
> Y pues esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> -Dedicado a Kurumi-san
> 
> -No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Hace muchos siglos, más de los que alguien puede recordar, en el mundo había paz y armonía, las personas vivían regidas bajo un mismo reino que cuidaba el bienestar de todos, pero cuando los dos hijos de los reyes comenzaron a desarrollar características diferentes, así como los nuevos humanos que nacían, el conflicto inició.

Por cien años, hubo peleas entre ambos bandos, cada uno se había fortalecido y contaban con grandes diferencias, hasta que los líderes, decidieron hacer una tregua, pero cada parte separada de la otra.

Con el paso del tiempo, las características que les separaron se volvieron más intensas, dando origen a dos especies.

Por un lado, estaban los omegas y alfas, quienes mantenían sus sentidos más puros, por lo que poseían grandes cualidades físicas, rasgos animales, su instinto más despierto al grado que podían identificar a su lama gemela con sólo verla.

Por el otro lado, los donceles y varones, ellos tenían sus características evolucionadas, dejaron atrás su lado primitivo, creían que eran libres para escoger a su pareja y no estar atado a una persona sólo porque era su destino, de gran inteligencia e ingenio.

No solo las diferencias entre las razas eran físicas e ideológicas, sus estructuras eran completamente diferentes.

Los donceles al depender más de su inteligencia, desarrollaron avances, vivían con comodidades en una clase de esferas que permitían que circulase el aire y sus casas fueran frescas, crearon nuevos materiales por lo que no dependían de la madera.

También crearon vías para transitar, tenían vehículos que funcionaban con carbón y les permitían desplazarse a grandes distancias, además de un proyecto de trenes.

Por el contrario, al ser más salvajes, los omegas y alfas podían vivir en cuevas adaptadas, casas hechas de madera en la copa de los árboles y cerca de la naturaleza.

Ellos vivían en villas pequeñas donde todos se conocían entre sí, cuando necesitaban ir a algún otro pueblo lejos, por su resistencia podían irse corriendo, o bien, usar un caballo y carreta si debían transportar algo.

Se podría decir que la única similitud entre ambos, era la forma de gobierno, pues a pesar de los años, las familias heredaban los títulos, por lo que los apellidos de quienes mandaban eran los mismos que cuando comenzó el conflicto inicial.

Pese a las diferencias, las dos especies pudieron vivir tranquilamente por un gran periodo, respetando que no debían cruzar la frontera que les dividía, el sólo hecho de pasar al territorio ajeno, significaría la muerte para el intruso.

Aunque esa regla... estaba por romperse.

Una terrible enfermedad atacó ambas especies, del lado de los donceles, tenían sospechas para una posible cura, pero carecían de los ingredientes necesarios que sólo se daban del lado de los alfas y omegas, mientras que estos últimos no tenían idea de cómo curar la plaga que les azotaba.

Pese a los años de tregua, persistía la desconfianza de ayudarse mutuamente, por lo que, como garantía para ambas especies, debieron enviar a alguien de su clase para el otro bando en compromiso.

~~~~~~~~

—¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! Esto está mal —gritaba hiperactivamente un joven rubio mientras veía como su amigo terminaba de empacar algunas cosas.

—Deja de hacer escandalo Naruto, tampoco me alegra la idea, me preocupa que algunos alfas me extrañen o quieran ir a robarme —decía con cierto tono coqueto el omega.

La forma de definir la relación entre Naruto y Charasuke, era una relación abierta, estaban juntos porque eran lo más parecido a encontrar a su persona destinada, pero ninguno llegó a sentir del todo aquel vínculo tan importante.

Se conocían desde pequeños, al llegar a la adolescencia, Charasuke salió con varios alfas, hasta que finalmente se hizo pareja de Naruto, pero ni por ello mantenía exclusividad, por lo que su relación era abierta.

Naruto nunca quiso intimar con él, temía perder el control y terminar marcándolo, cosa que Charasuke se negaba rotundamente pues significaba que debía ser fiel a su alfa.

Pese a ello, el rubio le quería y se preocupaba por él por el cariño que le tenía.

—Que manden a otro, no pueden obligarte —a cada cosa que el azabache metía en la maleta, el ojiazul sacaba dos.

—A este paso me tendré que ir sólo con lo llevo puesto, menos mal que me puse bragas limpias —reía divertido para disimular que debería dejar de lado todo lo que conocía y a su familia.

—No es necesario, bien podremos irnos a algún lugar lejos de todos, sabes que soy un alfa fuerte y te protegería.

El omega sonrió suavemente y acarició su mejilla con cariño y nostalgia.

—Eres el alfa más fuerte que conozco, y sin duda quizá el único por el cual me dejaría marcar —lo abrazó suspirando acomodándose en su pecho—, pero sabes que, si no me voy, muchas vidas inocentes se seguirán perdiendo, muchos cachorros morirán o quedarán huérfanos, y otros tantos perderán a su lama gemela.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —respondió abrazándolo más, pues sabía que una vez que se fuera, sólo le permitirían volver en un año a ver a sus padres y hermano, y hasta eso, su visita sería por un día.

—También yo, te prometo que nunca te olvidaré —le revolvió el cabello y se separó de él para terminar de hacer sus maletas.

~~~~~~~~

—Estoy listo —avisó Sasuke al varón que entraba para que ayudarle a transportar sus maletas.

—Espero no olvides nada, no tendrás oportunidad de recuperarlo hasta dentro un año cuando veas a tus padres.

—Lo sé.

Ambos azabaches habían estado comprometidos por sus familias, pese a ello, los caracteres tan similares que tenían, no les daba para temas de conversación, se llevaban bien, se tenían estima, los dos eran inteligentes y considerados genios en cualquier cosa que hicieran, quizá tenían cierto cariño el uno por el otro al haber convivido tanto tiempo juntos, pero ese cariño era más por el hecho de que debían tenerlo porque tarde o temprano serían pareja.

—Mucha suerte en tu viaje, y recuerda que, si te tratan mal o algo, puedes huir de regreso a casa y serás respaldado.

—Gracias, espero te vaya bien en tus nuevos proyectos.

El motivo por el cual debían intercambiarse, era para garantizar que la otra parte cumpliera su parte, que del lado de los alfa entregasen las flores e ingredientes correctos, mientras que, del lado de varones y donceles, les dieran la cura cuando la tuvieran lista.

Por siglos, el contacto entre especies fue casi escaso, restringido a los líderes de cada bando, pero ese día, varios se reunieron a cada lado del río que marcaba la frontera.

Sasuke se subió a una barca que se veía segura y hasta con cierto toque de elegancia, mientras que Charasuke se trepó a una balsa, sencilla, pero que navegaba sin problemas en el fuerte caudal.

Al llegar a la mitad, los azabaches cambiaron de transporte, se miraron por un par de segundos analizándose de arriba abajo.

—"Huele a virgen, espero no sean mojigatos todos los de su pueblo" —Pensó el omega.

—"Entonces era verdad que tienen orejas y cola, supongo que no terminaron de evolucionar" —pensó el doncel.

Cada uno dirigió un último vistazo a su pueblo momentos antes de llegar con quienes serían sus nuevas tribus.

—Bienvenido —saludó un hombre mayor que era un varón muy similar a su padre—. Espero que pronto te sientas en casa, haremos lo posible para que estés a gusto.

—Me gustará estar aquí —dijo viendo de forma coqueta y lujuriosa al joven azabache que tenía marcas en la cara y le recordaba tanto a su amigo.

Sin decir nada se trepó en la espalda de Menma para que le llevase, causando incomodidad en el otro, cosa que aumentó cuando sintió como le olisqueaba descaradamente, casi como si estuviese embriagó por el aroma que despedía.

—¿Ayuda? —Imploró bajito mirando a los otros varones, pero sus suplicas no sólo fueron ignoradas, fueron desechadas.

—Ya que parece que se llevan tan bien, creo que lo ideal sería que Menma te ayudase a acostumbrarte a este lugar, además así conoces mejor a tu prometido.

—"Quizá sea él, no tengo dudas, este el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días" —pensaba el omega aspirando el aroma que despedía—. "Solo podría serle fiel a esta persona".

~~~~~~~~

Para Sasuke la experiencia no fue tan sencilla, de entrada, la balsa no tenía de donde agarrarse, por lo que se tuvo que ir casi hincado para no caer al agua, y al llegar, fue recibido por unos rubios y una mujer pelirroja.

—Un gusto conocerte, soy Minato Namikaze, espero pronto te acos... ¡Naruto estate en paz!

Y es que apenas el ojiazul le vio bajarse de la balsa, se abalanzó sobre él como bestia a su presa, comenzando a olisquearle por todas partes.

—¡Waaa! —El porte serio y calmado que solía tener se fue muy lejos cuando sintió como invadían su espacio personal, prácticamente reaccionó por instinto pateándolo y aventándole al agua, alejándose agitado de allí.

—Bienvenido —Kushina tenía un gesto apenado y nervioso, pero le ayudó a levantarse—. Siento la reacción de mi hijo, es que se me cayó de chiquito.

El blondo por su parte, después de que casi se lo lleva la corriente, fue ayudado por su padre y sacado de allí.

Se sacudió como si fuera un zorro salvaje y miró más tranquilo al azabache que ya se ocultaba detrás de su madre.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, al verte no pude evitarlo, nunca sentí esto antes, estoy seguro que eres mi persona destinada —soltó sin más.

—Eso lo explica todo, me alegro por ti hijo —felicitó Minato—. Haremos una fiesta grande para celebrarlo y la llegada de Sasuke.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices, pero te quiero lejos de mí, loco.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, por ahora es mejor ir a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar —le dijo amable la pelirroja que se trepó a la espalda de Minato que se echó a correr trepando por lo arboles con agilidad.

—¿Qué carajos? —Vio sorprendido aquello, pues de dónde venían la gente no tenía esa fortaleza.

—Es una tradición de que las hembras vayan con sus machos, aun cuando bien podría ir por su cuenta.

El morocho arrugó el entrecejo molesto por la forma en la que se refirió a la mujer.

—"¿Hembras? ¿Machos? Realmente todo lo que se decía de estas criaturas sin evolucionar era cierto, son animales salvajes" —pensó con desagrado.

—Vamos, te llevaré —se agachó para que Sasuke pudiera treparlo.

—Ni sueñes que me iré así, caminaré a donde sea.

—Pero es casi a 20 kilómetros de aquí.

—No me importa —y sin más se adentró a donde era el bosque.

Al inicio no tuvo problemas, pero después de dos kilómetros se sentía cansado y agotado, más porque sus ropas que consistían en un kimono blanco ceremonial, estaba roto de abajo, sucio, algunas ramas lo habían deshilachado.

Naruto parecía que iba dando un fresco paseo, pese a que llevaba las maletas del menor, había intentado conocerlo en todo el camino, pero como Sasuke no le respondía, se dedicaba a habar cosas de él.

—Aunque el ramen de res es bastante bueno, no le gana al de cerdo —terminaba su semi conferencia del dichoso platillo.

—Dobe —le habló por primera vez en ese rato—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Llevamos tres horas andando, deberíamos estar cerca.

—No, ni remotamente, nos falta pasar dos montañas más —contestó como si nada mientras el otro sentía como si su alma escapase de su cuerpo.

—"En vez de botarlo a él al agua, debí haberme arrojado yo y esperar a ahogarme" —en sus 15 años, finalmente hizo algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría hecho, se tragó orgullo.

Sin decir mucho, se trepó en la espalda del mayor, estaba tan cansado que con dificultad podía permanecer agarrado.

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudo —se lo acomodó mejor y tal como su padre, se trepó por los arboles con gran habilidad yendo de rama en rama.

Sasuke esta vez pudo ver con tranquilidad el paisaje, era bastante lindo y tranquilo, sólo el sonido de la naturaleza, flores y vegetación por cualquier sitio a donde viera.

—"Bueno, reconozco que es lindo" —si bien en donde vivía tenían arboles alrededor, las colonias en donde estaban las casas solían estar sin vegetación para no obstaculizar el paso, únicamente podía ir al bosque los fines de semana con su familia.

En menos de una hora, Naruto bajó a donde había dos piedras grandes marcando la entrada a lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo, y al ver el desconcierto del otro, procedió a explicarle.

—Según las características, es el tipo de habitad donde vivimos, algunos prefieren las cuevas, otros tienes sus casas en las copas de los árboles, pero a los de mi clan nos gustan las madrigueras porque son frescas en verano y primavera, pero cálidas en otoño e invierno.

—¿Y esto no se inunda cuando llueve?

—No, tenemos un sistema de cañerías que hace que el agua no llegue hasta donde estamos —explicó entrando.

—"Supongo que no son tan primitivos".

Quedó asombrado y casi con la boca abierta al ver el sitio, era una serie de complejos túneles que se veían iluminados por minerales que brillaban las paredes.

—Usamos nuestro olfato para no perdernos, pero este sitio es un verdadero laberinto, así que hasta que no te acostumbres, no vayas a ningún lado sin mí.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú?

—Porque soy tu prometido y eres mi responsabilidad, además, también eres mi alma gemela y debo cuidarte —contestó sin ninguna duda o vacilación.

El morocho torció la boca, siempre le había desagradado la idea de tener que estar atado a alguien sólo porque sí, prefirió no decir nada, después de todo, le comprometieron con ese alfa, así que daba igual su opinión.

—Sé que no te agrada del todo la idea, pero prometo esforzarme para ser un buen alfa para ti y hacerte muy feliz.

—"Bueno, por lo menos quiere poner de su parte" —pensó resignado caminando con él por los pasillos que a su vista eran todos iguales, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta.

—Esta es nuestra casa —abrió mostrando que el lugar era amplio, con un fuerte aroma a macho, de una sólo habitación espaciada, con lo necesario como ropa, armas de caza, una mesa, área de cocina y una especie de sillón hecho de pieles y lana, mientras que pegada a la pared había un hueco con almohadas.

—Apesta —se cubrió la nariz por el fuerte aroma a testosterona, lo que normalmente excitaría a una hembra, a Sasuke le mareaba.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado, quería dar una buena impresión y claramente no lo estaba logrando.

—Ni sueñes que dormiremos juntos —como iba tan cansado, se acomodó en el sillón que de hecho le resultó cómodo y agradable.

—¿No quieres dormir en el nido? —De una jarra que estaba en la mesa sirvió agua y se la acercó.

—¿Te refieres a ese hoyo en el piso? Olvídalo, seguramente tienen arañas o algún bicho.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Tenemos carne de jabalí, conejo, pollo, venado, alce, lo que pidas.

—Déjame en paz, quiero descansar —dejó el vaso de agua a un lado y se acurrucó en el sillón, el alfa le tapó y después de cubrir los cristales que iluminaban la habitación también se fue a acostar a su nido.

~~~~~~~~

Algunos días pasaron, y aunque el rubio trataba de hacer que Sasuke se sintiera cómodo, sus intentos terminaban en fracasos.

—Sasuke, te traje el almuerzo, pescado como querías y tomates frescos —llegó poniendo una canasta con las cosas en la mesa.

—Gracias, pero ya comí, tu madre me trajo el almuerzo —suspiró algo aburrido—. Dobe, quiero ir a dar la vuelta.

—Claro, te llevaré a donde quieras —respondió feliz, y es que en casi una semana le había insistido en ir a dar la vuelta, pero el doncel se rehusaba a dejar la cueva.

Tal como la primera vez, lo llevó a través de los túneles, pero esta pudo ver más gente que los transitaba tranquilamente, así como algunos niños que se correteaban entre ellos.

—"Parece un sitio cálido después de todo" —pensó viendo que se trataba de un ambiente muy familiar donde todos se conocían entre ellos, mientras que de dónde venía, por lo general cada quien se dedicaba a sus asuntos.

Al salir tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, pero no negaba que prefería estar a fuera donde había aire fresco.

—Me gusta más este sitio.

—Podríamos construir una casa aquí si tú quieres, no es obligatorio estar en la madriguera.

Aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido, y el cómo el alfa estaba dispuesto a dejar su hogar por darle comodidades.

—Ven, te llevaré al área de los árboles frutales —se agachó para que trepase a su espalda, cosa que el otro esta vez aceptó sin protestas.

Al pasar por el bosque, pudo ver cómo algunos alfas correteaban tras un jabalí.

—¿No es más sencillo atrapar a dos y criarlos en cautiverio? Eso hacemos nosotros.

—¿Y qué tendría de divertido eso? A nosotros nos gusta cazar, aunque en épocas de invierno sí los criamos como dices.

El viaje duró cerca de una hora en donde el morocho aprovechó para ver el sitio que, de hecho, le pareció agradable, y al llegar, se quedó algo sorprendido del sitio, pues había cientos de árboles con frutas diversas que crecían rodeando a un lago.

—Es hermoso —se bajó de la espalda del rubio caminado entre la vegetación y probando frutos que en su vida jamás había visto—. ¡Delicioso! —Exclamó al probar un fruto que era blanco con puntitos negros y por fuera rosado.

—Se llama fruta del dragón, tiene un sabor suave y delicado —explicó yendo a su lado.

El resto de la tarde, Naruto pasó platicando con el moreno cada uno sobre sus familias y la diferencia entre sus hogares.

—Con nosotros es más sencillo encontrar a nuestra pareja, aunque siempre creí que Charasuke sería con quien me casaría, hasta que cuando te vi supe que eres mi destinado.

—Nosotros podemos escoger conforme nos conocemos, pero como me comprometieron con Menma, nunca interactúe con otros varones, pero estoy seguro que hubiéramos hecho buena pareja, él es inteligente, y bastante hábil.

Inconscientemente el ojiazul gruñó pues no le gustaba la forma en que se expresaba de otro, más porque los alfas eran terriblemente territoriales con sus parejas.

—¿Y tú tuviste algo con ese omega con el que me intercambiaron?

—Estábamos en una relación libre, a él no le gustaba sentirse atado a un solo macho, se podría decir que éramos novios de palabra, más amigos que otra cosa.

Casi cuando debían irse, el blondo se levantó y comenzó a quitar la yukata que usaba provocando un sonrojo en su acompañante.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Apartó de inmediato la mirada.

—Me daré un baño aprovechando —contestó como si nada, si bien tenían baño en su casa, se sentía sudado y no quería darle un mal aroma al otro.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —siempre procuraba mantener su espacio con el alfa pese a vivir juntos, pero esta vez sintió curiosidad por lo que espió discretamente entre sus dedos—. "Mendigo dobe" —tragó saliva al ver el fornido cuerpo que tenía, trabajado, con una que otra cicatriz que le daba un toque extra de salvajismo.

Seguía lavándose sin percatarse de la forma en como el doncel se lo comía con la mirada, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando un ave aterrizó cerca de Sasuke.

—"¿Una paloma mensajera?" —Tomó al animalito para quitarle la nota que pudo darse cuenta que venía del omega con el que salía antes Naruto.

_"Mi querido Naru, extraño mucho casa, pero este sitio no está nada mal, he pasado mi estancia tranquila, por las mañanas no hago nada y por la tarde descanso._

_Por cierto, encontré a mi destinado, es un joven serio, pero lo supe de inmediato, se llama Menma, me recuerda mucho a ti, y en cuanto me llegó mi celo lo hice con él, estoy seguro que es con el único hombre con quien deseo pasar el resto de mis días, además, creo que estoy preñado._

_Por cierto, la medicina estará lista en un par de días más, tu padre ya ha quedado con los de aquí para recibirla._

_Cuídate amigo mío, espero te lleves bien con mi copia, aunque seguro no lo hace tan rico como yo, con cariño Charasuke"._

El doncel arrugó la nota molesto por lo último, ahora estaba seguro que Naruto le mintió, aunque claro, él no conocía la personalidad juguetona y bromista del omega, por lo que creyó que el comentario fue en serio.

Sin decirle nada caminó dejando solo al alfa que ahora intentaba cazar unos peces que sabía le gustaban al moreno.

—"Espero le guste el salmón para cenar" —pensó atrapando finalmente un pez enorme.

Cuando regresó a la orilla con su presa, no encontró a Sasuke por ningún lado por lo que se preocupó, alcanzó a ver unos pedazos de papel que tenían el aroma de Charasuke por lo que intuyó que era una carta de él, pero no pudo saber que era.

—"Seguramente se habrá molestado por esto" —sin perder tiempo trató de localizarle siguiendo su rastro.

El doncel no estaba lejos, el problema es que se metió al área de los jaguares, con quienes se traía problemas pues uno se había obsesionado con Charasuke hace tiempo, y él debió ponerle un alto para que dejase en paz al omega.

—¡Teme! —Gritó al verle a lo lejos—. ¡Regresa acá!

Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo molesto y apresuró su paso creyendo que aquel era el camino a las madrigueras, pero al ver tres figuras imponentes que le detuvieron se asustó.

—"Ellos no lucen como los del clan" —pensó retrocediendo un poco.

—Charasuke, te ves distinto, hueles diferente, casi hasta pareces casto —dijo burlón acercándose a él tomándole del mentón.

—No soy él, así que dejen de molestar —pese al miedo que sentía, mostraba su semblante altivo y arrogante.

—Es cierto, debes ser ese doncel que vino por lo del intercambio, los zorros se esforzaron para tenerte en los suyos.

—Es una adquisición exótica, nunca habíamos visto uno —habló otro de los alfa.

—Hay que llevarlo al clan para probar si aprietan tan rico como los omegas —sujetó al moreno del brazo con fuerza mientras este forcejeaba.

—Suelten de inmediato a mi hembra —usó su voz de mando que por un momento congeló a los otros, cosa que Sasuke aprovechó para soltarse y correr a refugiarse detrás de él.

—Naruto... —llamó con cierto miedo al ver cómo entre los machos se gruñían.

—Corre hacia allá —señaló dirección contraria—, yo me encargo de distraerlos, luego te alcanzo.

—Pero...

—Vete —le miró con claro gesto serio y cuando los alfas se abalanzaron a ellos, Naruto hizo lo mismo peleando con las tres criaturas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke no quiso ser un estorbo ni que el ojiazul se preocupara por defenderlo por lo que obedeció, corrió todo cuanto pudo hasta sus terrenos cuando se encontró con un rostro que reconocía de los que fueron a recibirle.

—¡Naruto está en problemas! —Gritó alertando al blondo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? —Preguntó el hombre serio.

—Unos tipos quisieron llevarme con ellos, y él se peleó por defenderme —indicó la dirección por la que estaban.

—En ese rumbo está el clan de los jaguares —lanzó un rugido con el cual reunió a algunos de los suyos que no tardaron mucho en llegar—. Iremos por mi hijo, Kiba, tú lleva a Sasuke a la madriguera y dile a Kushina que aliste a los curanderos.

—No, por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, Naruto se metió en problemas por mi culpa —dijo con voz quebrada y ojos acuosos, pero el castaño no le dejó hablar más y se lo llevo como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

Minato y su pequeño grupo partieron con prisa a donde estaba cierto aroma a sangre, aunque únicamente encontraron a dos sobrevivientes.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke permanecía junto a Kushina en la entrada de la madriguera esperando que llegasen, sentía una opresión muy grande en su pecho y una angustia incomparable, sin mencionar el cargo de conciencia de saber que él provocó todo.

—Ya vienen —dijo la pelirroja al sentir el aroma a sangre aproximándose.

Minato llevaba a un muy mal herido Naruto, prácticamente iba bañado de sangre, estaba apenas consciente, aunque al final logró vencer a sus oponentes antes de que llegase su padre.

—Naruto... —susurró corriendo a verle—. Aguanta dobe, sólo un poco.

Lo llevaron a una recamará dentro de las madrigueras que servía de hospital para atender heridos y enfermos.

Cuando la pelirroja quiso acercarse, Sasuke le negó.

—Déjeme cuidarlo, tengo conocimientos para atenderle, por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Kushina asintió sin cambiar su gesto de preocupación, pero respetaba aquello, además que, en su pueblo, era tradición que las hembras curaran a sus machos.

—Gracias —susurró quedando solo con el alfa a quien primero le quitó los pedazos de ropa que traía, luego con un paño con agua comenzó a limpiar la sangre—. Perdón dobe, no debí irme así, por mi culpa casi mueres —susurró vendando las heridas que eran superficiales.

—Bobo, no debiste ir así, aun no conoces la zona —habló con dificultad pues tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes que le dieron.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?

—Te llegó una nota de ese omega, mencionaba algo de cómo se la pasaban bien ustedes dos —dijo con cierto toque de celos mientras limpiaba una herida la cual parecía que se veía el hueso del brazo.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? —Sonrió suavemente—. Charasuke suele bromea mucho, pero sólo es eso, juegos, y si no llegamos a más fue porque deseaba una pareja que sólo me quisiera a mí, y yo no era el alfa adecuado para él.

Sasuke aligeró su toque, pero sentía que debía creer al contrario.

—Lamento reaccionar así, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Quizá sea porque comienzo a gustarte —su tono era tranquilo—. Te perdono, pero con una condición, que me des una oportunidad para ganarme tu cariño, sé que somos destinados, también estamos comprometidos, pero no quiero solamente casarnos y ya, realmente deseo que me ames algún día.

El azabache limpió su rostro con una esponja y dio un casto beso en su nariz.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque en este estado no puedo negarte nada —ante nada se justificó por su orgullo, si bien el alfa le agradaba y notó que él se esforzaba por hacerle feliz, sentía que quizá si también ponía de su parte podrían llegar a ser una verdadera pareja.

~~~~~~~~

Las siguientes semanas siguieron pasando, por sus heridas el blondo no podía hacer gran cosa, lo que Naruto aprovechó para pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Sasuke, quien cada vez ayudaba más en la madriguera aportando ideas para facilitar su vida y compartiendo avances de su pueblo.

La medicina por la que se dio el intercambio curó prontamente a todos los que estuvieron enfermos, por lo que la epidemia fue controlada.

El doncel finalmente comenzaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, ya no se sentía como un extraño y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, la presencia de Naruto le agradaba mucho, incluso ya dormía con él en su nido.

—Sasuke —llamó Minato al verle recolectando unos hongos en el bosque—. Tu padre mandó una carta hoy y quería comentarte algo.

—¿Están todos bien allá?

—Sí, se trata más bien de un acuerdo, quiere ver la posibilidad de que regreses con ellos, como ya se controló la epidemia, no hay necesidad de mantener la alianza, así que quiere ver si nos devuelven a Charasuke y que regreses con ellos.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó algo en shock al oírlo, cuando Naruto apareció de entre los arbustos con un conejo que había cazado, escuchando la conversación.

—No te corremos, pero es una decisión que debes tomar, piénsalo con calma y espero tu respuesta —cuando se marchó, el ojiazul se acercó al azabache de forma seria.

—Supongo que regresarás a casa —su tono se notaba triste.

—Extraño mucho mi hogar, pero si me voy, te extrañaría a ti —contestó de forma bajita, pero gracias al sentido desarrollado del otro le escuchó perfectamente.

—Sabía que sí me querías —dijo soltando a los conejos que aprovecharon para huir y le abrazó cargándolo entre sus brazos—. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Me asfixias —sonrió suavemente respondiendo al abrazo, y cuando se despegó, aprovechó para besar sus labios castamente—. Además, después de lo que me hiciste el otro día cuando entraste en celo, ni creas que te dejaré escapar, debes responder de tus actos.

—Con gusto te cumpliré como alfa —sonrió recordando que su celo llegó justo cuando estaba todavía herido, por lo que el moreno se encargó de satisfacerle, algo que el doncel disfrutó más que el propio blondo, llegando a repetirlo un par de veces más.

—Bien, porque esa lengua tuya que no se cansa no la podría conseguir en otro lado —dijo con cierto tono lujurioso que no pasó desapercibido por el otro y pronto ya estaban en los arbustos.

Al igual que Sasuke, Charasuke también rechazó la oferta de regresar, el que Menma no se alterara por las feromonas que despedía, le hacía sentir que no estaba con él sólo por eso, sino porque realmente sentía algo por él.

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke esperaron un año más para casarse, y ya no por el compromiso, sino porque ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados de su compañero, aunque al doncel le costaba reconocerlo, Naruto sabía los sentimientos que tenía su doncelito por él, sin mencionar que dicha unión dio por resultado a dos cachorros híbridos de doncel y alfa.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Pues eso fue todo, la verdad no puse tanto a Charasuke o Menma porque no los conozco lo suficiente y me es difícil hacer sus personalidades, y como siempre, les dejo algunos detalles de este One~shot.
> 
> Curiosidades del fic:
> 
> -No suelo poner ni a Menma ni a Charasuke porque únicamente aparecen en "Road to Ninja" y el relleno, por lo que sólo vi que Menma era un genio y el otro un mujeriego. Usualmente no tengo problemas al incluir a Menma como su hijo ya que es sencillo retratar a un niño, pero de adultos si me es difícil.
> 
> -En un inicio pensé en poner dos mundos diferentes para omegas y donceles, pero no encontré una explicación medio lógica de que terminasen en el mundo del otro, por eso mejor dividí la tierra en dos.
> 
> -Igualmente, no quise que se entendiera que Charasuke se quedaba con Menma y Sasuke con Naruto por recuerdo al otro y que el alfa y varón quedasen como meros sustitutos, además que así tuvieron la libertad de escoger entre irse o quedarse.
> 
> -La relación entre Sasuke y Menma no se desarrolla de forma romántica por el hecho de que ambos son serios y genios, es decir, no hay motivo para un conflicto o ganas de superar al otro, también ambos son muy maduros para pelear con el otro (no como Naruto que sacaba de sus casillas al teme), o que Charasuke al ser una persona que muestra interés en las relaciones, se presta a dar el primer paso en la relación.
> 
> -Tampoco quiero que se entienda que Charasuke es malo o infiel a Naruto, pues desde un inicio este aceptó una relación abierta, y su trato era más como de amigos, a diferencia de Sasuke que sí le consideraba su pareja.
> 
> -La tierra de los donceles no es un sitio similar al de nosotros, o que esté demasiado avanzado, sino que es un lugar en crecimiento, no cuentan con energía eléctrica, pero usan el carbón como combustible.
> 
> -Los alfa y donceles aprovechan mejor sus recursos naturales, más su fuerza física, es por lo que no están tan interesados en crear vehículos complejos de transporte o similares.
> 
> -En ningún momento quise dar a entender que el omegaverso o donceles es mejor uno que el otro, creo que ambos tienen ventajas para crear fics.
> 
> Neko: Y pues eso es todo, ojalá les haya gustado.
> 
> Sasu: Lo que más me agrada es que el otro fic que prometiste es SN.
> 
> Naru: Q.Q Algo me dice que me va a hacer sufrir.
> 
> Neko: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? *Esconde un borrador que se alcanza a leer "Naruto llora desgarradoramente por seis páginas"*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
